Walking on a Dream
by The Lady Posh
Summary: To say Shepard has a lot depending on her is an understatement. This is the story of her rebirth in everything: love, friendship, and a new mission to save the galaxy. Probably not as cheesy as it sounds. FemShepXThane with references to Shenko.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I've been playing ME2 like an addict (which I am) ever since its release and trying to read all the fanfiction I can. I've done two full playthroughs (and am currently working on my Insanity one) and must say, I looooooooove it. I'm a Kaidan fangirl (though I'm pissed about it right now) but was really disappointed with how little screentime he got. I was like, who am I going to romance now?! (since Tali and Samara aren't into ze females) but then Thane came along. He is so moving as a character, I couldn't help but love him. I joked before the release that he could be the Kif to my Zapp Brannigan but I've remedied that so he's now the Kif to my Amy (Futurama for lifeee). =p

ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this fic. It's going to be focusing on Thane and Shepard but Kaidan won't be forgotten. And it's really hard to capture Shepard's (Paragon) personality (Renegade is badass sometimes but DAMN, why do they hate Quarians so much?!) so forgive me if I put any undesirable change to it in there. I promise it's not intentional!

Disclaimer: BioWare is the mastermind behind this universe, all credit belongs to them!!!

* * *

Walking on a Dream

Chapter One

She wished Horizon had never happened. It made her feel hopeless about the mission and it was not a feeling easily forgotten. Could she save the universe (a task of which she was constantly reminded) when she couldn't even manage to protect a colony? Could she keep her crew safe on its impossible mission, _if_ she were even able to gather a solid one?

And then there was him. Kaidan Alenko. The first thing Shepard had done was ask about all of her old squad from as many sources as possible but, since finding Garrus, Kaidan was the missing link. That is until he walked back into her life as unexpectedly as she walked back into his.

He had been hurt and angry as hell, but she couldn't begrudge him that. Two years was a long time and she could hear in his voice just how much he had suffered. But she hadn't deserved to be treated like that. Hadn't deserved to be scornfully abandoned on a suicide mission by one of the people she thought she could fully trust and even love. He might not have realized it but the fact of the matter was that she had been dead and completely unaware that entire time. What had been so long for him seemed like nothing more than a few weeks to her newly re-awakened mind.

To top it all off, he had dragged her work for Cerberus into the argument. He acted so betrayed when he found out and, then, quickly questioned her motivations as if they were complete strangers. Of course, she remembered; what she had seen was something not easily, if ever, forgotten. The grotesquely loathsome experiments, the casual murder of innocents, and especially the painfully planned destruction and then death of Admiral Kohaku. How could he accuse her of being a willing and blind pawn in their game?

She had even let her emotions overcome her earlier and ended up snapping at Joker who, thankfully, bore her no grudge. Shepard sighed and sat down at her desk, looking at the holopic so carefully retrieved over the past few weeks. Kaidan was staring, determined and handsome, but after a deep breath, she looked instead at her private terminal. Suggestions, notes, and even a fun little death threat were all waiting to be read and so, with a quick roll of her shoulders and running of fingers through her hair, she did what had to be done. The Illusive Man had already sent more dossiers on potential crew members and she slowly scanned through them. She would've recruited Tali with or without Cerberus' approval, but having it spared her a headache and so she made a mental note to pursue the talented Quarian as soon as possible. Another profile caught her eye unexpectedly, though. A Drell assassin? She barely knew what the Drell were outside their contact with the Hanar and she had never seen one in person. And what was the Illusive Man thinking, suggesting an assassin for the squad. She knew the type of people who were assassins and felt exhaustion creeping up at the thought of having yet another egotistical butcher onboard. Though she was starting to grow accustomed and maybe even a little fond,\ of the blunt bitchiness of Jack, one was more than enough. But that was something to be contemplated later. Tali had said she was on a dangerous mission at Freedom's Progress and Shepard very much doubted it was over so soon.

She stood up to feed her fish, do a once-over her armor, and then take the elevator to the second floor. Kelly greeted her in normal, cheery fashion and Shepard smiled and shook her head, letting it refresh her mind. She stepped up to the galaxy map and set a course for Haestrom, "Let's go, Joker."

* * *

Haha, my notes are going to be longer than the chapter but it seemed like an appropriate place to end the chapter. ;o; ANYWAY, the fic is titled after a great song by the same name so you should look it up. The lyrics are beautiful and just perfect for this fic (what I have planned for it). Review if you'd like, much love, time for me to play BioShock 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I certainly got a good bit of watchers for the story so far. XD I really appreciate it and hope I don't disappoint you! Going to try and move it along (it's not like everyone doesn't already know what happens) so we can get more to the personal interactions. The dialogue is not quoted from the game but follows the gist of it instead (it's more fun to get fresh words!).

Disclaimer: BioWare owns Mass Effect. Never before have I wished I could marry an entire company. =(

* * *

Walking on a Dream

Chapter Two

It was good to see Tali again, hell, it was great. She would follow the Commander wherever they needed to go and do what needed to be done, without complaint or hesitation. Shepard was moved by this loyalty as much as she had been with Garrus, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas but possibly more so because there had always been a soft spot for the quarian who so desperately wanted to improve the lives of others over her own. Tali had been happy to see Shepard standing behind her, gun in hand, while also breathtakingly heartbroken at the (as of the moment) needless death of all her men but Kal'Reegar. She eagerly came onboard the Normandy, despite a deep hatred for Cerberus, because Shepard was there. That kind of devotion was daunting but made Shepard even more determined to keep everyone alive.

The work was hard, constant, and nearly overwhelming. The crew was making every effort to make the ship more likely to survive an attack by the Collectors but upgrades were starting to seriously strain their resources. She needed to start actively scanning for minerals but there were more important things to be done first. Ilium was the best spot to go because there were so many things there that needed to be done. Helping Miranda, finding the asari Justicar, getting the drell assassin…each was (despite Miranda trying to brush her problem off as small) critical to the mission and she wanted to get things done right. She set course for Ilium, contemplating which needed to be done first. Considering the urgency and delicacy of the situation with Miranda's sister, that one moved to the forefront of her mind. Surely a Justicar and assassin could watch out for themselves long enough to get Miranda's sister safely moved.

* * *

They landed on Ilium hours later and Shepard took Miranda and Tali with her. It was surprising that Liara requested a meeting with her. She uneasily remembered the day two years ago when she had gently told the hopeful asari that she just couldn't return her feelings. They had grown distant after that but Shepard couldn't help but wish that there were no longer any hard feelings from her side.

It was easy to find Liara's office and the almost over-eager secretary showed them in quickly. Liara had her back to them and was silkily using the same threat the Benezia had presented against them on Noveria. Shepard couldn't suppress a smile and Liara cut the comm-link before abruptly turning around to face the group. Her eyes grew dewy and she embraced her ex-Commander tightly before sliding behind her desk. "Shepard."

"Liara."

"You're really alive. I've heard rumors but I didn't let myself believe them until just now. How did you survive?" The Asari motioned towards the seat opposite her and Shepard sat down, relief going through her veins.

"I didn't. I was dead until Cerberus brought me back."

Liara's eyes darkened at the mention of the syndicate but she took in the information very carefully. "I had hoped that would be a lie but perhaps I was just being hopeful. Can you trust them?"

Shepard glanced at Miranda, who shifted uncomfortably, and then to Tali, who barely nodded. "I trust my crew but not the organization. They're too ruthless for my tastes."

The blue female agreed as she stood up to gaze out of her window. "So what brings you here, Commander?"

She brought her former squad member up to speed and gratefully accepted the information she was offered. Liara was in a difficult position but Shepard could do no more without insulting her than to offer her help in return. "Let's go," she said when there was nothing more to be done. The group prepared to leave, ready to continue their mission.

"Shepard, wait." Liara turned around and locked eyes with the human female. "May I speak to you alone?"

She nodded and motioned her crew out the door with a faint jerk of the head before straightening herself out. "Of course, Liara." The asari, who was once so bashful, was gazing at her with surprising confidence. "What can I do fo-" She was cut off by the other woman who threw her arms around her and clung close.

"I've heard about Horizon and I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Shepard probed, bewildered and returning the hug gently so as to not hurt the other woman with her armor.

"For everything. I barely talked to you after you turned me down because I was so hurt and I was wrong. I was so wrong. That was the thing I regretted the most after you died but everyone was a mess after you were gone, Shepard. Alenko was the worst but I wasn't far behind him. I love you, Shepard. I know it's hopeless but I'm afraid some part of me always will. If you ever need anything, I will do my best to help you regardless of who you're working for."

"Liara…" She squeezed the asari and slowly stepped back. "I'm the one who should apologize. You all suffered so much and I'm so-" She was cut off once more by the woman vigorously shaking her head.

"No, Shepard, it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be blamed for something you couldn't control. Besides, you did something no one thought would ever happen."

"What's that?"

"You came back."

* * *

Mercenaries fell left and right as Miranda urged them forward to Oriana, hellfire in her eyes. Shepard couldn't help but think of her conversation with Liara the entire time. Regret. It was not something she could truthfully admit to feeling often. It had been drilled into her to never do or say something she did not honestly feel and definitely not to linger on things she could not change. Was there anything she regretted? A merc jumped over her cover but she smashed her gun into their head without a thought. What happened on Horizon was disappointing but nothing she said could have changed Kaidan's mind. Perhaps choosing him over Liara in the first place? She lunged out of cover and put a bullet in between the eyes of an enemy before diving behind a thick crate. No, she was fond of Liara but in a completely platonic way. It would be cruel, not to mention insulting, to lead her on. When nothing else came to mind, she refocused on the pissed off pack of assailants in front of her.

Miranda was anxious as they made their way up the elevator and towards what seemed to be the end of the fighting. Then she was angry and vengeful at learning of Niket's betrayal. She wanted to shoot him but Shepard stopped her, knowing that killing her Judas would only hurt her more in the end. She did let Miranda get the final shot in at the heartless bitch Enyala, however. And when it was all over, they stood watching Oriana from a distance, content in the knowledge that she would be safe. Miranda insisted they leave and Tali shook her head, unsure of what to say but knowing that it shouldn't end there, as they both turned away. "Miranda, wait."

"What is it, Shepard?" Miranda turned around to face the Commander with watery eyes. She was embarassed and blinked rapidly trying to clear away all evidence of the unshed tears.

Shepard smiled. Regret was something no one wanted and she would do her best to prevent it in her crew that was rapidly turning into something more.

* * *

Sorry if the Liara thing threw you off. . .I totally shut her down in my playthrough of ME1 and I imagine others had to do the same thing (Paragon, paragon, paragon, holy crap she's in love with me now?!) so I wanted to include what that might have caused. I like to think she still loves Shepard but it's faded to a first love sort of feeling (which, for her, it was). Also, I was trying to be subtle at the end but not sure how well I did it. For anyone confused (I know shiz goes over my head all the time) I tried to imply that Shepard would convince Miranda into talking to her sister. Other than that, that's all she wrote for chapter two! It's a good deal longer than the first but it was fun to write it. So far, there's been no real mention of Thane but that's going to change for sure next chapter. ;o Here's to hoping you'll review with likes or even dislikes! Until next time, I bid you all adieu~


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so Nassana is ooc in this chapter but that's because I feel that she would be a lot, a lot, a lot moodier if she were about to die than what happened in game. That's just my opinion. I am going to be quoting the shiz out of Thane though. How can you improve perfection? =p (Plus, he's REALLY hard to try and write for. ;o; BioWare has masters!)

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Mass Effect universe belongs to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

* * *

Walking on a Dream

Chapter Three

"One way or another, Shepard, I'm leaving here alive. Whether you live or die is of no concern to me."

"Should you really be threatening me after I just finished killing all of your guards?" They had finished racing through the towers trying to track down the elusive assassin and protect him if needed. However, that proved to be unnecessary as he seemed to have everything under control. He had even bothered to protect the defenseless salarian workers from being completely slaughtered. It was confusing but made Shepard feel the thrill of healthy anticipation work its way through her system.

"What is it you want? Money?" Shepard shook her head in disgust at the Asari in front of her whose hands were so heavily stained with corruption and the blood of innocents. "Don't act condescending to me, bitch. Everyone has a price; just because yours is higher than most people doesn't make you special. After all, everyone knows you're just a glorified drudge for Cerberus now. How much did they have to pay you for that?"

Garrus jerked his assault rifle up, ready to show Nassana how well her money would protect her from a spray of bullets, but Shepard forced his gun down with a steely look. He was always so eager for a good fight, one of his more charming traits, but Nassana wasn't their problem. Jacob, who had accompanied them, grit his teeth to refrain from reaching for his own weapon.

"My, my, your pet turian didn't seem to like that, Commander." The asari sneered at the tensed Jacob and continued, "Nor did your other man. Are all your crew members this eager to defend you or just the ones who want to sleep with you?"

She shook her head at the baseless insult, knowing that the other woman was just trying to buy time to think of a way out of her bleak situation. "Nassana, I assure you, I'm not the one who wants to kill you." Something creaked in the ventilation shafts above their heads but the asari woman and her guards were too busy watching Shepard's group to notice. There was another, more audible sound from another side of the room and one of the bodyguards jerked to face it, weapon raised.

"What, what is it?" Nassana demanded angrily, paranoia beginning to get to her as sweat trailed down her neck.

"I thought I heard something."

"So check the other entrances," she snapped, before pointing accusingly at Shepard. "You…stay put. I'll deal with you-" She never got to finish what she was saying as a black figure silently dropped from the ceiling and snapped one of the guard's neck then crushed the windpipe of the other in one fluid movement. He pulled a pistol from within his jacket and shot the remaining merc between the eyes before smoothly brushing aside Nassana's gun as if it were a toy. He placed his pistol at her chest while she met his eyes to protest but he pulled the trigger before she could utter another sound. Respectfully, tenderly even, he laid her on the console then folded her arms across her killing wound in a façade of peaceful rest.

"And I thought I was a good shot," Garrus said, letting out a whistle of appreciation. The two humans left alive in the room couldn't help but agree as the drell began to pray over the body. Jacob and Garrus moved off to inspect the corpses as Shepard pulled herself together enough to talk.

"Thane Krios?"

"A moment," he said, not glancing up from his hands. "Prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

Shepard scanned him with her eyes and took a quick analysis of his features. Drell seemed to be a cousin species to humans and asari not only when it came to killing methods but also appearances. He was barely taller than herself but she could see that his body was almost pure, wiry muscle beneath customized clothing. But what interested her most were his deadly hands, lightly clasped in supplication, with their distinctly human shape but constrictive webbing around the middle and ring fingers. "I don't think prayers will do her much good at this point," she said, honestly.

"Not for her," he answered, with a puzzled shake of his head. He looked up and met Shepard's eyes for the first time. "For me." His eyes narrowed, quickly analyzing her as he had just been analyzed, as he re-holstered his pistol and moved around the console to face her. "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone." His walk was that of a perfect predator: silent, controlled, and ready to strike in the next instance. But she knew from his ever so slightly relaxed shoulders that he wanted her to know that she wasn't considered a threat. She just wasn't sure if she should be insulted or grateful. "Take you, for instance. All this destruction…chaos."

She looked around the room at his clean handiwork and compared it to the mess she made on the floors below. Her military training proved that subtlety was sometimes overrated and she thought of the salarians who might have died if she hadn't cleared out the mercs.

"I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well…" He presented himself in front of her before she had a chance to explain her actions. The sun was rising over the horizon, making her realize just how long they had been fighting through the buildings, and piercing the window from behind the assassin. It was like the light was trying to illuminate him as her own personal savior and she lowered her eyelids against the painful rays. "Here I am."

"I do want to talk to you." Everything had happened so fast but she had to retake control of the situation. "But how did you know I was here?"

He noticed the glare on her face and turned to slowly pace away from her. As she watched, he stopped and clasped his hands firmly behind his back before turning to face her. "Gunfire and explosions," he volunteered.

* * *

They had barely gotten back to the debriefing room before Jacob's hostility to Thane became very apparent. "Impressive back there, Krios. Seems like you'll be an asset to the team." He ignored the silent drell watching him and looked pointedly at Shepard. "That is, if you're comfortable having an assassin watch your back."

"I've accepted a contract," Thane effortlessly replied. "My arm is Shepard's."

Jacob threw him a look full of suspicion before looking back at his commanding officer. "I don't know about you, but I'm loyal to more than just my next paycheck."

"Obviously, he is too," Shepard interjected with a glance at the drell who was watching with a carefully blank face. "He's doing this mission gratis. What's your concern?"

"I don't trust mercenaries. An assassin is just a precise mercenary."

And yet he hadn't complained when Zaeed, who was probably the most mercenary man she had ever met, had been paid for by the Illusive Man to come aboard. Xenophobia was not a new concept to her but it surprised her that Jacob, who was surprisingly open for a Cerberus operative, was so vehemently protesting her decision.

"An assassin is a weapon. A weapon doesn't choose to kill. The one who wields it does," Thane supplied. He watched her nod understanding of his philosophy while Jacob crossed his arms, glaring at him. "Where shall I put my things? I'd prefer somewhere dry, if possible." EDI popped up as she was wont to do and offered him life support. "An AI? My thanks." He bowed towards the the three and left the room like a shadow.

"He seems quite civil."

Even the AI that Joker insisted was programmed to hate all species other than humans ('It's just really good at hiding it, Commander.') saw something in Thane that was more than just a fancy killer. "I don't think he fits the typical view of assassins. And it's not like we have people pounding down the door to come along for the suicide mission." She kept her tone empathetic but left no room for further protest. "Give him a chance, Jacob. I think you'll end up being surprised."

"A pretty entrance doesn't mean you can trust someone, Commander." Jacob ignored his usual ritual of saluting Shepard before turning to leave. "Just keep that in mind."

* * *

I'm trying to work in all the characters without sticking to the same scenes we all know (and adore) so look forward to some fresh dialogue. I mean, it's nice (and some of the fanfics up are superbly amazing while sticking exactly to the dialogue) but I feel guilty. Like I should play the game if I want to see it word for word. XD Anywho, reviews are much appreciated. =D I feel all warm and tingly inside when I see them. SPREAD THE WARM AND TINGLY! Mebbe. That could also be me peeing my pants but let's not go into that. D= Kidding, by the way! 3 Until next chapter, I say...ciao. ;o


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again~! I think people are still reading (getting some reviews here and there which is always exciting *hinthintwinkwink*) so I'll keep trying to update. I'm recently uninspired by the game because the Collector Ship on Insanity is hard. Like. Stupid hard. D= I don't even want the achievement points so I don't know why I'm torturing myself with it! Oh well. ;o; I do love me some Garrus but he's strictly friend zone in this fic! Just like that poor turian in the Ilium bar with the quarian chick. I call him "friend zone turian" because I'm just creative like that.

Disclaimer: BioWare owns Mass Effect and its characters/universe/etc. You know the drill.

* * *

Her heart pounded in her chest from exertion as adrenaline worked its way through her system. Sweat dripped down her face, stinging her eyes, but she stayed focused. If she hesitated or backed down for a single moment, her krogan sparring partner might just very well pull her apart.

She threw herself out of the way as Grunt roared then charged past her. Hand-to-hand combat with an overly frustrated krogan…the crew had called her crazy but she noticed that didn't stop them from gathering around to eagerly see what their commander was made of. He turned, bloodlust in his eyes, and she wished she had talked Garrus into doing this instead. They were only a day away from Tuchanka and the turian was _much_ better at hand-to-hand than her. Grunt almost stampeded over her again as the crowd called out encouragement for the nearly battered human.

"C'mon, Shepard, you can do better than that."

She threw a dirty look at the turian and noticed that even Jack had crawled up from her hidey hole to see the match. And that she was standing next to Miranda without both of them threatening to murder each other in increasingly painful ways. Not that that mattered much as Grunt plowed into her. Her breath exploded from her mouth as the huge body slammed into hers and carried her to the nearest wall. It was a very loud thud that occurred when her back met the unmoving metal and she thanked all the gods in the universe that she had recently gotten some hardweave skin modifications. She was pinned but able to move as Grunt lifted her into the air by the collar of her shirt. Big mistake, she thought.

Shepard pulled back her fist and slammed it into the krogan's head. His hard scales probably did more damage to her hand than she had done to him but it got the desired effect. He dropped her to the floor in an ungraceful heap and stumbled back, shaking his head. She was up and moving before he was fully reoriented and she head butted him as hard as she could. It did little more than knock him on his backside but that was enough for her to break through his rage.

"That's enough, you two. Consider it a draw," Miranda commanded as she stepped forward from the crowd. She shook her head simultaneously in disbelief and amusement at Shepard who had settled back into a defensive stance. "One of you is going to get really injured if you keep this up."

The young krogan looked as disappointed as the protesting crowd but nodded in agreement. "Impressive, Shepard."

"Yeah, you too," she murmured as brought her hand up to gingerly rub her abused forehead.

"We'll do it again sometime."

"I hope not," Shepard joked as she moved to take a towel offered by a very excited Kelly. The grumbling crowd began to break away and she saw a few credit chits exchanging hands. "Thanks."

"You should stop by the infirmary, Commander."

"Will do, Miranda." She toweled herself off while walking away from the area. Garrus, who was returning to his usual area by the ship's cannons, followed. She dug a playful elbow into him, "Thanks for distracting me back there."

"Keep your eye on the prize, right, Shepard?" He said, seemingly satisfied by the fact that he could distract her in combat. "Clearly you would have won if I wasn't there."

There wasn't as much sarcasm in his tone as she thought there would be. Maybe she had been doing better than expected. "Yeah," she agreed. "But since it's a draw, I think I'll just invite him to a rematch. Y'know, in private." She threw him a wink and Garrus stopped, horrified at her implication. She burst out laughing at the ridiculous look on his face. "It's a joke, Garrus. A joke!"

"There're some things you shouldn't joke about, Shepard," he replied, with a shudder.

"C'mon," she said, affectionately slapping his back to get him moving again. "I'll need a few more scars like yours before he's interested like that." The look on the turian's face was priceless.

* * *

Shepard rolled her shoulders as she left the med bay, grateful to a disapproving but mildly amused Dr. Chakwas for patching her up so nicely. Her knuckles were scraped, bruises formed splotchy patterns on her skin, and she hurt all over but something about the fight had been soothing. Well, maybe not during the actual fight but now that it was over, she felt…refreshed. Eager, even. The universe was constantly throwing battles in her face so why shouldn't she try to enjoy it when it was something as innocent as sparring between teammates.

However, she was still covered in dry sweat which was far from her favorite feeling in the universe. Impatiently waiting for the elevator, Shepard looked over at the life support room. She'd been greatly impressed with the drell assassin's skill during their missions and even more so by his deep religious beliefs. It was unusual for her to run into someone who was deeply spiritual but didn't try to push their views on others. She edged towards the room before warily looking down at her rumpled appearance. It was surprising how reluctant she felt to show Thane anything less than her standard composure. She chalked it up to his usual, impeccable poise, quickly brushing away the crazy thoughts that suggested it was something beyond that. Her heart still prickled when she even thought of broaching the subject of romance and Thane hadn't exactly showed her signs of interest. Well, maybe he had but how could she be sure it wasn't some platonic openness of the drell—she squashed the rest of the thought before it could develop further and made a note to come back to speak with him after she cleaned herself up. Strictly as friends, she quickly added.

Up in her cabin, the warm water sluiced away the dry, salty trails of sweat from her body. It was heavenly but she only let herself stay a few extra minutes in the shower. There was still too much to be done and every minute something new was added to the list. Throwing on her regs, she settled down behind her deceptively neat desk to open her private terminal. Shepard felt her heart stop when the familiar albeit unexpected name and message on screen. She hesitated for a split second before feeling disgusted with herself. Cowardice had never suited her well, so she opened the message without anymore delay. The words were like him, she thought unwilling to let the heavy feelings of guilt and remorse sink in.

It was painful to think that he had moved on from her but it also settled some of the apprehension she had subconsciously been suppressing. It wasn't like she wanted his life to stop just because hers had. And it was good that he found the strength to move on. She blinked her eyes rapidly, cursing the dust in the room, before finishing the letter. Kaidan ended on a hopeful note but Shepard couldn't bring herself to respond. Was it really fair for her to try and reform the relationship right before going on a mission she was expected to die on? No, if she died again, it would be crueler than the first time when she had been completely unaware of death lurking. Better to let his wounds finish healing rather than come back to rip out all the delicate sutures. As for them ever getting back together…that was too far off in the future to even begin to think about. So she didn't.

Shepard finished the rest of her messages before closing the terminal and leaning back into the chair with a sigh. The rush she felt after her bout with Grunt had all but dissipated. It always helped to mingle with the crew when she was feeling less than happy. She could go talk to Tali—the quarian had always been close but was all but family to her now after the ridiculous trial on the Migrant Fleet. Or Garrus. But those two were always tinkering with the ship's systems, so it was probably best not to disturb them. Jacob, Jack, and Zaeed were still sore at her so she crossed them off her mental list, as well. Mordin, maybe? She could try and get another song out of him. No, another time, when his research wasn't at such a critical point. Miranda would lecture her about Grunt, who would want another fight. Joker would be too busy harassing/being harassed by EDI.

That left Thane. She had just wanted to talk to him, but after reading Kaidan's message, avoidance was her number one goal. The drell made her feel...peaceful. Happy. It was near non-existent but she didn't want taint the affection she had for him grow beyond friendship. Didn't want to make it seem like she was looking for a rebound relationship. Shepard closed her eyes briefly and wondered when she had allowed herself to become so indecisive.

The same eyes opened moments later, set with determination. Something that wasn't even a definite possibility wouldn't scare her off Thane. Whatever happened would be enough.

* * *

That's all for this chapter! Would you kindly review? ;o (YES, I'M IN YOUR BRAIN. Sorry if you don't get the reference. =p) It's **really** exciting when I open my email and it's all like, "BAM, guess what people thought!" Chyeah.


End file.
